1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a better rat trap system and more particularly pertains to capturing, retaining and destroying rats and other undesirable animals and for releasing desirable animals, the capturing, retaining, and destroying and releasing being done in a safe, convenient and reliable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal traps of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, animal traps of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of trapping animals through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,748,766 issued Jun. 7, 1988 to Stimac relates to an Animal Trap and U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,623 issued Jan. 25, 2000, to Celestine relates to a Rodent Trap.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a better rat trap system that allows for capturing, retaining and destroying rats and other undesirable animals and for releasing desirable animals, the capturing, retaining, and destroying and releasing being done in a safe, convenient and reliable manner.
In this respect, the better rat trap system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of capturing, retaining and destroying rats and other undesirable animals and for releasing desirable animals, the capturing, retaining, and destroying and releasing being done in a safe, convenient and reliable manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved better rat trap system which can be used for capturing, retaining and destroying rats and other undesirable animals and for releasing desirable animals, the capturing, retaining, and destroying and releasing being done in a safe, convenient and reliable manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.